


Living Among Stockholm

by larry_aesthetic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, Fluff, Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, Kidnapped!Harry, Kidnapping, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Narry - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, One Direction Fanfiction, One Shot, Other, Short Story, Suspense, Violence, Zayn Malik - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, psycho!louis, short fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_aesthetic/pseuds/larry_aesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No matter how much you want to leave, no matter how much you want to get out of this place, I'm not going to let you. I love you too much."</p><p>"I... I don't think I want to leave.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. :) This is my first fic on this site. I have written on Wattpad before (wattpad- crudestyles) and Facebook Notes for a fanpage I was part of (although, if I were you, I wouldn't read those stories on Wattpad, because it's literally so embarrassing how terrible my stories were). It has been about two years since I've written- probably three and a half since I've completed a story- so I'm probably a bit rusty, forgive me. I will try to update as soon and as much as possible, but I'm pretty busy, so please forgive me if I don't update for a few days. Feedback is greatly appreciated. :)
> 
> twitter: @1975iou  
> wattpad: @crudestyles
> 
>  
> 
> -x

**March 11, 2015**

**6:29 P.M.**

 

"No..No I don't want to." Harry said nonchalantly while shrugging and shaking his head. He pulled his shoulder-length hair into a loose bun placed right where his neck began and his hairline ended.

Niall sighed and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder, having to raise up on his toes slightly to do so. He pressed his chest into Harry's back, wrapping his short arms around Harry's hard torso. He admired his "boyfriend's" bare chest in the mirror as they both looked into the other's eyes through it. Niall gave Harry a slight smile, and Harry returned it.

"You're such a baby." Niall murmured, softly. Harry heard it though, since Niall was talking right in his ear. "I'll do it for you,"

Niall kissed Harry's shoulder before walking out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom to grab his phone. He dialed the familiar number he's been having to dial for the past two weeks almost every night. Almost.

After the third ring, Niall wasn't even greeted. Instead, the girly voice sighed on the other end of line. "Let me guess, Harry's cancelling again," she said in a monotone voice. Niall didn't even feel bad for keeping her boyfriend to himself for the night. 

Harry had been cheating on Anna for about three months now, and he felt bad for it at times, but she deserved every bit of it. She treated Harry like he meant nothing to her, rolling her eyes at gifts Harry bought her, ignoring his texts, easily talking to men other than Harry, and everything in between. It wasn't until he met Niall that he became somewhat happy again after the seven long months he had spent with Anna. She never cared about what Harry did until the tables turned. 

"Yeah, he doesn't feel too well. I'll probably have to drive him home later," Niall lied with ease. Lying had become way too easy for the both of them.

She sighed again, and with a small 'whatever', he heard three beeps signalling that the call had ended. He shrugged and tossed his phone onto the bed. He watched it for a minute, not the slightest bit of guilt encompassing his cold heart, and he whipped around, bumping into a tall, muscular figure. He smiled a smile that drove Harry crazy. 

He felt his heart jump in his chest and his breath hitched. His actions didn't go unnoticed.

Niall placed a warm hand on Harry's chest, admiring his inked skin before connecting eyes with him. "I love you," he whispered.

Harry just smiled at that, softly kissing Niall's forehead.

 

\---

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this is only the prologue, kind of introducing you to the main situation. Not very long, not very descriptive. Boring. Blah, blah. I promise the first chapter will be interesting. I just felt like this little piece was needed before I actually started the story. The rest of the chapters will be longer of course. A lot less fluff and a lot more seriousness. Comment if you're interested in more, and thank you for reading! Feel free to give kudos and comments.


	2. one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one! Remember. Feedback is our best friend. :)
> 
> -Sorry in advance for the mistakes. It's 4:30 A.M currently. :----D Will be proof-reading later!! x

**October 13th, 2015**

  **10:48 P.M.**

 

 

"Get the fuck out," Harry grumbled, silent tears running down his burning hot cheeks. He had never been this upset, this embarrassed, this  _humiliated_.

"Baby-" Niall whispered, voice breaking. At this moment, he felt bad, he really did. "I'm so sorry,"

"The hell you are. I should've known. I really should've." Harry croaked, quickly wiping a tear off of his cheek with the back of his hand. "I'm an idiot."

Niall hurried to Harry, reaching to wipe his tears but he paused, slowly bringing his hand back down. It wasn't his place to touch Harry. He wasn't _his_ anymore. He wanted to wipe all of his tears away, kiss him, and go to bed like normal. He wanted this all to be a dream or a joke, but he made a mistake. A big one. One that would take Harry right out his grip. He had lost Harry forever, and that didn't seem to bother him until it was actually happening.

Harry thought Niall was so perfect. Thought they were the perfect team. But for Niall to make _her_ feel the same way he made Harry feel every night, for Niall to turn the tables completely around, for him to play Harry at his own previous game, with his own previous  _victim._ Harry couldn't do it. Harry broke up with her  _for_ Niall, only to have Niall running back for her. 

"I feel so terrible.. I.. I don't expect you to-"

"I bet you really felt terrible when you were fucking her," Harry snapped, his stomach churning as the foul words fell from his lips.

He loved Niall with every bone in his body. He did everything for him, and this. This was betrayal. 

Niall got extremely quiet, his words catching in his throat. His heart pounded until he could hear and feel it in his ears, white spots appearing in time with the thudding. He felt sick. "Harry.. I.."

Harry held up his hand, shaking his head at Niall, salty water continuously falling freely down his cheeks. "Save it Niall. I.. I don't ever want to see you again." Harry said, his weak voice giving out halfway. "Don't bother coming back. I'll find a way to get your things to you," and no matter how much it pained Harry to speak those words, he knew it would pain him worse to keep this now oppugner here with him.

Harry guided Niall to the door. He had started to cry harder, silently, of course. It hadn't turned into sobs yet.

"Harry.." Niall whispered, now standing on the empty porch, cold, autumn air biting his skin. Harry stood still. Quiet. He had absolutely nothing to say to Niall. And it seemed Niall had nothing to say to Harry either, so he just sighed, stepped closer to Harry and wrapped his arms around him, whispering a small 'I love you' in Harry's ear. That made Harry sick. It made him want to rip Niall's throat out. He didn't pull away, and he didn't hug Niall back either.

Soon enough, Niall stepped back, looked into Harry's pained eyes, and before Harry knew it, he was gone.

 

\--

 

**October 26th, 2015**

  **9:42 A.M.**

 

 

"Harry, you need to eat," Liam hummed, eyeing Harry from across the table. He chewed his cereal slowly, carefully, not wanting to make any noise that would disturb fragile Harry.

"'m not hungry," Harry basically whispered, keeping his eyes on the table, the tip of his thumb between his teeth absentmindedly. This was the fourth time this week Harry had spoken those exact words. The same tone, the same speed, the same sadness. He was becoming depressed.

Liam and Zayn didn't know what to do. They offered taking him out for dinner a few times, and every time the response was something along the lines of "I'm tired." "Not even hungry." "You two need to go spend some time together." They offered to buy drinks, too, but Harry insisted that letting him stay in their flat for a few weeks was more than enough; he couldn't stand to be near Niall's belongings.

He was thankful for the couple staying by his side.

Zayn eventually convinced Harry to eat some bread and drink some orange juice. That had been the extremities of Harry's meals for the past week or so, no more than that.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to go out?" Liam sighed after Harry had finished his somewhat 'breakfast'. "Maybe getting out of the house is what you need."

Harry didn't even contemplate the idea. He pretended like he did though, not wanting to hurt Liam's feelings. He was so grateful for them. "Maybe later on tonight. Definitely not now though. Too tired," he murmured, the most words he had spoken all morning.

Liam and Zayn watched poor, frazzled,  _lifeless_ Harry closely, both of them huffing out small sighs. They were trying so hard.

Harry stood up from the table and silently hugged the both of them. Liam and Zayn both knew it was a 'thank you' for what they had done for Harry, and they accepted it.

"Going to get some more sleep," Harry said quietly, and the two other boys didn't protest against it, even though that's all that Harry had been doing nowadays.

Harry slowly made his way up the ten-stepped staircase and into the guest room where he had been staying. He really wanted to catch up on sleep, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

He quietly closed the door, turning slowly and pressing his back against it. It didn't take long for the tears to begin to flow.

Harry sobbed for three hours before falling asleep on the floor.

 

\--

 

**October 26th, 2015**

**8:16 P.M.**

 

 

"I think I'm gonna go out now," Harry blurted during the middle of a conversation they had all three been having about cars. Or maybe it was American customs. Harry wasn't really paying attention.

It surprised Zayn and Liam, but they were definitely not going to question it in fear of making Harry change his mind. "Where do you want to go?" Zayn said casually, although he was being so very careful with every word he spoke. Harry was like porcelain. 

"I.. I was actually thinking about going out myself. Maybe stopping and getting a drink," he said, talking more to himself than the other two boys. Liam and Zayn exchanged uneasy looks. "Yeah, yeah I think that's a good idea. You haven't been out in a couple weeks," Zayn took charge. Liam wanted to interrupt, but Zayn spoke again before he could. "Just make sure you keep your phone on, and call us if you need anything. Make sure you let us know where you're going if you don't plan on coming back tonight, " Zayn continued, sounding like Harry's father. 

Liam had a lot he wanted to say, but he knew Zayn was smarter and more experienced at life than he. So a quiet, "You might want a shower too, mate," was all that left his lips.

And Liam was right about that, of course, since Harry hadn't showered for three days.

 

\--

 

**October 26th, 2015**

**9:50 P.M.**

 

Dressed in a tight black button up short-sleeved shirt, gray skinny jeans and his white converse, Harry got ID'd at the door and made his way into the bar. His eyes scanned the scene, and of course he saw nothing that interested him more than a tall bottle of Heineken behind the bar. 

He pushed his way through the random groups of people, -a group of girls who were definitely too young to be in the bar, a group of guys who were trying to get laid, and a group of middle aged women who were most likely trying to get laid as well- and began to force himself to have a good time.

Harry preferred being alone. Especially now.

Harry took a seat at the corner of the bar somewhat close to an older man who appeared to be in his fifties, wearing an expensive looking suit. Harry didn't stare too much. 

"What'll it be mate?" Harry's eyes connected with the young-looking bartender's for a second too long before he coughed awkwardly, sputtering out "Heineken,"

The bartender gave him a small smile along with a nod before fulfilling Harry's request. 

The music was low enough to where Harry could easily hear everyone's conversations near him, the atmosphere was dull, and there was a loose bulb in the corner of the bar that was flickering and driving Harry crazy. But of course, this place felt comfortable to him. This was Niall's and his usual "hang-out". That made Harry sad and strangely comfortable at the same time.

"Where's your mate this evening?" the bartender hummed, -Louis. Harry read from his name tag- leaning his elbows on the bar toward Harry. Harry looked at him in a confused manner. "Who?"

"Your mate. That blonde Irish lad you're always in here with," Louis explained with a slight smile, raising up to pour shots for a couple that was sat next to Harry.

"Oh. Him," Harry sighed, taking a big swig of his drink. "I'm not seeing him anymore," Harry didn't know why he felt the need to tell someone he didn't even know about his problems, but his mouth took over his mind and thoughts.

Louis looked genuinely upset. He leaned his elbows back onto the counter a little closer to Harry this time. To hear him better, Harry supposed. 

"That's terrible. Want to talk about it? My customers seem to be clearing out," he said, his voice soft. Comforting.

Harry took the opportunity and jumped right in, not feeling any uneasiness whatsoever. "He cheated on me," he said, taking another big gulp of his beverage. "With my ex girlfriend,"

Louis made a slow hissing sound, like he had burned his hand. "Ouch," he murmured, giving Harry a sympathetic look. "Did he give you an explanation?"

"No," Harry said, shaking his head. That made him a bit dizzy. "I made him leave before he could. I didn't want to talk to him," Harry hummed deeply before taking yet another swig. "Do you think that was the right thing to do?" Harry asked, his deep green eyes already slightly glazed over. His drink was kicking in. 

Louis nodded, beginning to wipe down the counter. "Definitely. I don't blame ya one bit," he said. Harry could tell he was smiling even though Louis' back was turned to him.

Harry was happy with that. He didn't know why, but the acceptance of a stranger was extremely calming. Louis was nice to talk to.

"Louis? That your name?" Harry asked, his voice beginning to get raspy.

The perky bartender nodded, shooting Harry a smile. "Yep. Louis Tomlinson. And you are?" Louis prompted.

Harry smiled unwillingly, only slightly. "Harry Styles," he offered Louis his hand, and the blue-eyed boy took it into his, giving it a small shake.

 

\--

 

**October 27th, 2015**

**1:12 A.M.**

 

"And that's exactly why.. that's.. that's exactly why I'm  _never_ doing acid again," Harry slurred, his hands gripping tightly onto the edge of the bar.

Louis chuckled. He thought Harry was great entertainment. 

Louis and Harry were the only two left in the bar, and Louis had ended up just giving Harry free drinks. For his own selfish reasons, he assumed.

"Alright buddy, let's get you home," Louis finally said, closing all the cabinets behind the bar and turning off the lights. He made his way over the top of the bar and to Harry's side, helping him stand up slowly. Harry groaned.

"You know Louis.. you know, I just want you to know that you're my best friend," Harry slurred, flopping his arm around the shorter lad's shoulders. "You're just..  _such_ a great friend," Louis only laughed at that. He had seen way too many of these.

"Are you sober enough to tell me your address?" Louis hummed as he guided Harry to the passenger seat of his car. He slowly lowered him down, carefully buckling him in.

"Uh.. yeah man, yeah. 224... Palm Drive. Flat... C. - Hey, I just need you to know that you're my best friend Louis. Did you know that?"

Louis shook his head with a sly smile. "I know mate," 

  
He felt that going along with it would be easier than trying to explain to a drunk mess that they had "known" each other for only a little over three hours.

 

So he did.

 

\--

 

**October 27th, 2015**

**10:14 A.M.**

 

"Oh my  _God_ ," Harry sat up slowly, placing both hands on his pounding head. He leaned over and closed the blinds before lying back down on his back, keeping his hands over his eyes. 

It took him a few minutes to realize that he was in his own flat, and not Liam and Zayn's. He also didn't realize until a few seconds after that he was in a t-shirt and his underwear; definitely not what he remembers going to bed in.

"What the fuck," he whispered to himself, slowly getting up out of bed and making his way to the toilet. He took a hot shower, which he hoped would help with his massive hangover.

It didn't.

After his shower, he slowly walked to the kitchen, trying to ignore the broken glass on the floor from a picture frame of himself and Niall. Once he got into the kitchen, he saw something he  _knew_ he didn't put there. 

He curiously picked up the piece of paper that was placed underneath two pills and a bottle of water. The note read:

 

 

_I brought you home last night since you were wasted out of your mind, aha. Your vehicle is still at the bar, so just_

_call me if you need me to come get you to pick it up, or if you need anything at all._

_Oh, and I hope you don't mind that I dressed you into comfier clothes than_

_what you had on. I also made you a little something for_

_your hangover. It's in the refrigerator with your_

_name on it!_

_\- Louis xx_

 

 

Then there was a number jotted down in the corner of the paper. Harry was so embarrassed that the  _bartender_ had to drive him home, that he was  _so drunk_ to the point that someone else had to drive him home.

He wondered why Louis was being so nice to him though. Of course, Louis didn't have to do that for him, but he did. Harry smiled slightly, tossing the two pills to the back of his throat and washing them down with water from the bottle Louis had placed there.

Harry curiously opened the door to the refrigerator and saw a tall glass of something brown. He smelled it for a few minutes before actually tasting it, but when he did taste it, and was very pleased. 

"Chai," he hummed to himself. "Very lovely Chai."

He went back into his room, digging around in his pants for his phone. He needed to talk to Louis. He needed to talk to Liam and Zayn.

He quickly went to his text messages, only to find that Liam and Zayn had already been texted last night. " _I'm going home tonight."_   was sent to the both of them. That made Harry wonder if Louis got his phone any time last night, because if Harry didn't remember sending those texts, they should look more of something like " _im goinknf homed tongihgthg"_. 

He shook it off for now, quickly punching in the number that was written on the paper in front of him in the "send to" bar. After four different texts he contemplated on sending, he finally decided with a simple " _Thank you. x"._ He hoped Louis knew who it was without him having to address himself.

And within five long minutes, his hopes were fulfilled. 

 

" _You're welcome. x"_

 

\---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback! Feedback! Feedback! Kudos if you enjoyed the first chapter, comment opinions, comment questions, comment suggestions, bookmark! :-)


	3. two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just somewhat of a filler chapter until the end. :) Sorry about the shortness and lack of detail. I'm having a bit of writer's block. :(

**October 27th, 2015**

**10:22 A.M.**

 

 

"Hello?" a voice hummed lowly on the other line. His voice sounded hoarse, like he had just woken up, and it was beautiful to Harry. He didn't really know why he was nervous talking to this boy, but he was really, really nervous. 

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Harry quickly asked, but there was no answer. He then remembered that Louis wouldn't have his number saved. "O-Oh, it's Harry," Silly Harry.

"Oi! Harry, lad. How are you? Sorry, I was a bit confused. Didn't recognize the number," Louis said, a bit more cheerily than before. 

"I'm fine. A bit hungover, of course," Harry said shyly. Niall hadn't even come to his mind today, fortunately. 

Harry heard Louis laugh, and it put him at ease. "Yeah, you had a rough night," Louis added.

"About that..." Harry prompted, rubbing his fingers through his hair. "I don't really remember what happened or anything I did, so I'm going to go ahead and apologize for it, and 'm going to apologize for making you have to take me home,"

"Mate," Harry could hear the smile in Louis' voice, "It wasn't a problem. You didn't bother me one bit. I assume you need your car though?" 

Harry sighed. He felt hopeless. "Yeah... but I can find someone else to come-"

"No Harry." Louis said firmly but softly, his voice pulsing through Harry's veins and making him shiver slightly. "Do you realize that I don't do anything with my life?" Louis chuckled. He seemed pretty delighted to be talking to Harry, and that made Harry feel ecstatic. His pride was too great to show it though. "It's fine. I'll be at your place in twenty?" Louis said it more like a question.

There was a long pause filled with thoughts from Harry. Some trying to find a way to convince Louis to not come get him, some telling Harry that he didn't need to be riding in the car with basically a stranger, and others telling him to say 'fuck yes' and be on his merry little way.

"Yeah, okay. Twenty minutes."

Great.

 

\--

 

**October 27th, 2015**

**11:02 A.M.**

 

The ride to the bar wasn't as quiet as Harry had thought it would be. Louis easily kept his attention by trying to comfort him with stories of crazy things he had done while he was drunk himself. It made Harry feel better, especially since it was so easy to talk to Louis. He made fifteen minutes feel like two hours and Harry loved that. He thought Louis was great.

As they got to the bar, Louis pulled in right beside Harry's 2015 Chevy Impala. Louis and Harry both stepped out of the car in sync.

"Thank you for the ride," Harry hummed, a small grin spreading across his lips. He lightly shut his door, not wanting to mess up any part of Louis' 1969 silver Camaro, which Harry happened to think was the most beautiful car he had ever seen.

Louis stepped up to Harry, and it was just then that Harry realized he was about half of a foot taller than Louis. "It means a lot that you would come out just to get me," Harry breathed.

Louis hummed softly in response to that. "It's honestly no problem, Harry. It was nice talking to you, and just.. being with you, you know?" Before Harry could respond, Louis had his arms wrapped around Harry, giving him a brief hug.

And in that moment, Harry realized that something terrible was happening, and he wasn't ready for it. It was something he had never imagined would happen this fast, he hoped it wasn't true, but despite all of his wishes, Harry couldn't shake the feeling. 

He had a crush.

 

\--

 

**October 29th, 2015**

**5:22 P.M.**

 

"The bartender?" Liam chuckled as he sat on the opposite of side of the couch from Harry. Harry tipped his head back, letting out a long sigh. "Yes," he hummed shyly.

Zayn punched Harry's tricep lightly before plopping down in the recliner in front of the two. "Hey, at least you're seeing someone again,"

Liam gave Zayn a warning glare. "Zayn, maybe you shouldn't mention-"

"No, Liam," Harry interrupted, "It's fine honestly. Really. But, number one, I'm not  _seeing_ him, I just have a stupid crush on him. Number two..." He paused, debating on whether he meant what he was about to say, "I haven't even thought about Niall for the past couple of days," He spoke confidently.

And he meant it. Niall hadn't crossed his mind since he met Louis, and he loved the feeling. He honestly wanted to have Louis replace Niall or the hole in his heart that Niall had left, but he knew he was catching feelings all too fast.

"We've been texting since the last time I saw him. Two days ago, I think. But it's never anything more than 'have a good day' or summat," Harry rambled. Zayn and Liam shared a smile.

"That's so lovely. I'm proud of you for getting back out there," Zayn hummed, but Harry shook his head.

"This isn't anything to be excited about. I just have a crush on him. We haven't even went on a date or anything. I've already explained this to you guys-"

_Beep beep._

Harry was interrupted by his phone buzzing in his pocket, indicating that he had a new text message. He pulled out the sleek phone, slowly reading the screen. He had to read it a few times to process it. 

His heart thudded as a smile came to his lips.  _Louis._

_"Come to dinner with me. I'd love to hang out.x"_

"What's it say?" Liam asked curiously. Harry realized he had been staring at his phone for about thirty seconds without even speaking. Just smiling. He shook his head, letting his eyes meet Liam's. "He wants to take me out,"

Zayn rolled his eyes with a smile plastered on his face. 

"Right. 'Just a stupid crush'" Zayn repeated.

 

\--

 

**October 29th, 2015**

**8:39 P.M.**

 

Harry was dressed in a v-neck dark grey shirt, black skinny jeans, his favorite white converse, and a bulky black jacket, waiting for Louis to arrive. Even though Harry insisted he could drive them, Louis politely declined.

Harry was waiting another five minutes before he heard a knock on the door. He jumped up, sliding his phone in his pocket. He grabbed the cologne from the table that was set in that exact spot for this exact moment, and he sprayed a few sprays on his pulse areas. He lightly trotted to the door, sparing a glance of himself at the mirror. Before opening the door, he took a slow breath to calm himself down a bit.

He pulled his door open, and what he saw was the last thing he ever wanted to see.

_Niall._

His heart caught in his throat as he took in Niall's appearance. His eyes were slightly sunken in, his face was paler than usual, his dark roots had become more prominent, his hair was a mess altogether, and he looked like he had lost twenty pounds, and not in a healthy way.

Niall sighed, and it looked like relief to Harry, but he couldn't tell. "Hi,"

Harry stood as still as a stone, not planning on letting Niall come in any time soon. "What?"

Niall's face dropped, but it lifted again, like he was mentally talking to himself. "I was just coming to make sure you were alright,"

Harry rolled his eyes, letting out a long sigh. "Actually, I'm fine. I'm going on a date tonight," he said in a monotone voice.

Niall let out a shaky breath like he was trying to keep his composure. He shook his head lightly, and Harry could see Niall's eyes begin to water. He stared at the concrete; it was the same concrete that he had been standing on when Harry had broken up with him. 

Neither one of them noticed that Louis had pulled into Harry's driveway during this process.

"I uh.. I'm sorry. I guess I'll see you later. I didn't mean to intrude," Niall said. Harry remained silent.

Niall spun around and bumped into Louis, and it surprised him. "Oh.. I'm.."

"Niall.. What are you doing here?" Louis said. A voice that made Harry melt. Niall froze, and he looked from Harry to Louis.

"I-I was just leaving," And with that, he ran to his car, and sped off.

Louis slowly turned back to Harry, and he arched his eyebrow, stepping up onto the concrete step. "What was he doing here?"

Harry suddenly remembered that Louis knew about the two, and he sighed. "He stopped by. I didn't even know he was coming. He said he wanted to make sure I was okay, and I told him I was going out with you. Well, not you specifically. I told him I was going out. Then he saw you and-"

"Okay," Louis interrupted, nodding lightly. "I believe you, love," Louis sent Harry a small smile before motioning him to his car.

 

\--

 

**October 29th, 2015**

**9:45 P.M.**

 

After a successful dinner, Louis took Harry to his bar. He thought that would be fun since they were the only two people that would be there. Nice, quiet time, a few drinks;  _perfect._

They spoke for a while about their lives, their desires, their exes, and just some funny family stories. Harry was comfortable. He was happy.

But he had longed the whole night for Louis to give him a sign that this wasn't just a friendly get-together. He wanted Louis to touch him, to kiss him, to...  _something._

After five mixed drinks into the night, Harry got his wish.

"Hey, Harry. I think you're.. you're really cool," Louis said softly, leaning on the bar. He did the honors of making their drinks for the night. "I like you a lot,"

Harry lazily smiled. He was tipsy. "I'm really glad you think that," Harry said softly. "I like you too,"

Louis looked at Harry silently for a while; Harry had his cheek in his hand and his elbow rested on the bar. 

They sat silently for a minute, just admiring each other. Louis finally broke the silence.

"Come here," he breathed, sliding his hand to Harry's bicep. Harry happily obliged.

Louis leaned across the bar on his toes, pressing his forehead to Harry's. "Let's go to my place,"

Harry felt Louis' alcohol stained breath tickle his face, and he loved it. It took Harry a minute to process what Louis had asked, and he nodded, a little too excitedly, and that made Louis grin.

"I gotta pee," Harry said, jumping up from the bar stool a little too quickly. He began trotting to the restrooms in the far right corner of the building.

"Perfect," Louis smumbled, just loud enough for Harry to hear.

"What?" Harry stopped on his way to the bathroom, whipping around to face Louis. He wasn't quite sure what he heard, but he knew it was something. He had hoped it was a sly comment toward him.

Louis froze before he relaxed and casually shrugged. "Nothing, love. Go pee. I'll leave your drink here to finish, and I'll be in the car." and that made Harry nod, and he began heading back toward the bathroom. 

This was all too familiar for Harry. This was the bathroom where he fucked Niall probably 15 times, and it was the same bathroom that he did a line of coke with four complete strangers, _and_ the same bathroom where he found a bloody tampon taped to the door. It was the men's bathroom.

Harry shivered at how different it looked now. It was clean and repainted. The sinks were re-done to look like more of a five star restaurant than a corner bar. It made Harry think a little more highly of Louis. It had become such a nicer bar since Louis bought the place.

Harry did his business quickly and checked himself out in the mirror. He was tipsy, but sober enough to know that he needed to freshen up.

He washed his hands and splashed the slightest bit of cold water on his face, quickly drying it off with a paper towel. After a few more seconds of admiring himself, he left the bathroom.

When he made his way back to the main section of the building, he realized that Louis had already closed up; the lights were all off except for a couple of glowing signs behind the bar. That was enough light for Harry to see to get his drink. 

He drank it all in one gulp, and it tasted strange, but Harry didn't mind. Harry slammed down the glass on the bar and took in a deep, reassuring breath before walking completely out of the building into the cool night. 

-

"I'm glad you took me out tonight. I had fun," Harry drunkenly purred, leaning his head lazily on the back of Louis' car seat. 

Louis chuckled, "It's not over yet," he said, gripping onto the steering wheel tighter, knuckles turning a slightly lighter shade than normal.

Everything was going great; Harry was so happy. He felt so  _good._

Until after a few minutes later, he began to feel strange. He couldn't focus.

"Mm. I'm tired," He slurred, his head lolling to the side. His breaths became slower and slower.

Louis' expression didn't change. "You feeling okay?" he said, keeping his eyes on the road in front of him. His tone was calm, not seeming to be worried about Harry at all.

Harry nodded. "'m just really... really tired. I feel weird," Harry mumbled. His eyes became heavier a lot more quickly than they should have, his muscles felt like they weighed a ton, and it was a struggle for him to even lift his head.

"Sleepy..." and that was the last thing he said before his world went black.

Louis found Harry's head lazily pressed into his shoulder, and he smirked.

 

"Perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know what happened? Or did I not explain enough? lol, I'm trash.  
> Thank you guys for reading this far! Please comment how you're liking it! :) Will be trying to update soon.


	4. three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, this is a short story. I don't see there being more than 10 chapters or so. :) This is a very short chapter, just one to let you know what's going on. Proof-reading later!

_Beep._

 

_"Hey Harry, it's Zayn. Call me when ya get this. Love you."_

 

_Beep._

_"Me again. Just worried about you. Hope you're okay. Call me."_

 

_Beep._

_"Hey. Uh, I went by your place and you weren't there. Please just let us know you're okay. Text me or something at least. Bye."_

 

_Beep._

_"Haz, it's Liam. Where are you? It's been two days. Seriously, you're scaring us."_

 

_Beep._

_"Wherever you are, know we love you. Please get back to us soon."_

 

_\--_

 

**October 31, 2015**

**9:35 P.M.**

 

 

 

His head was pounding. He didn't really know why, but it hurt to even open his eyes. His breath was muffled by something. Did he fall asleep at Louis'? Was he under a thick blanket or something? It took him a few minutes to actually open his eyes, and it was dark. He blinked a few times, trying to get his eyes to focus.

"Haz, it's Liam. Where are you? It's been two days. Seriously, you're scaring us."

Harry knitted his eyebrows together, and he began looking around. A small light came from the corner of the room he was in. "Liam?" He tried to say, but something stopped him from doing it. Was that.. a towel? Some kind of fabric? Why was it in his mouth? He began to reach up to pull it out, but something stopped him from doing that too. Why were his hands tied behind his fucking back?!

"You're friends are worried about you," a low voice hummed. Harry realized the small light in the corner was coming from a cell phone.  _His_ cell phone.

"What the fuck," Harry tried to say, but it just came out as "Mmmm gmm muccmm".

"Shh, baby," the voice cooed. Harry could tell it was getting closer, and he knew the voice. He knew it all too well. 

_Louis._

Harry heard a click and a small overhead lamp came on, and his assumptions were true. There stood Louis in a black t-shirt with some kind of band Harry didn't recognize, light gray sweatpants, and a black pair of vans. Harry's eyes widened as Louis casually walked closer to him, Harry's phone in his right hand.

"Fourteen missed calls, five voicemails,  _twenty-two_ text messages," Louis stressed, giving Harry a small smile, "You're popular,"

Harry looked down at his own appearance; he was sitting in a wooden chair with his hands tightly tied and duct-taped behind his back, his ankles tied and duct-taped to the legs of the chair, and his mouth was engulfed with some kind of fabric that was completely wrapped around the rest of his head and tied in the back. He was shirtless, and he was in a pair of tight boxer briefs the he knew weren't his own. 

"I'll text them back and let them know you're alright," Louis hummed, keeping his eyes on the phone in his hands. "I'm glad you're finally awake love, you were out for a coupla days,"

Harry didn't know what to do, or what was going on. His heart pounded in his chest, and the only thing he could think to do was scream. So he did.

It wasn't as loud as he had hoped it would've been; his throat was dry and he had fabric in his mouth. It didn't work out too well.

"Hush," Louis groaned, like he was speaking to an annoying whiny toddler. "I wrote, 'I'm fine. Sorry for scaring you, I'll call you guys later.' Is that something you would say?"

Harry began to scream again.

Louis rolled his eyes and hit send, letting out a long sigh. He slid Harry's phone into his own pocket and bent down to him. He began lightly stroking Harry's cheek.

"Shh, you're fine." Louis whispered to him, looking into his eyes. Harry didn't know what to do. There was nothing he _could_  do.

Harry's breath began to quicken, and tears began rolling down his cheeks. 

Louis frowned. "Why are you crying?" he whispered. He reached up and pulled the fabric out of Harry's mouth. 

Harry's breath was rigid. His body was shaking all over.

"What the fuck do you want with me?" His voice surprised himself, sounding much more weak and hoarse than usual. "Why are you doing this?"

Louis shook his head. "Don't you get it  _Haz_ _?"_ he mocked the nickname Liam had given him when Harry was younger, "It's you. It's always been you. Us. We're perfect for each other," he hummed, brushing a sweaty curl from Harry's eye. "I love you."

Harry felt sick. He knew Louis didn't love him. Louis was just  _psychotic._

"Fuck you. You're psychotic," Harry said, never losing eye contact with Louis.

Louis' smirk dropped, and his face was flat, no expression covering it whatsoever. 

He stood up straight, and he gave Harry a cold look, one that could freeze hell over. "Alright,"

Harry swallowed hard, and Louis returned the fabric to Harry's mouth before walking out of the room. Harry heard multiple locks being locked after Louis had left.

 

\--

 

**November 3, 2015**

**10:43 A.M.**

 

Harry didn't know how many days it had been. He knew he had been in the dark for a while. More than twenty-four hours, he knew. He had to pee, and he sure as hell wasn't going to do it on himself. He squeezed his legs tighter, but using his muscles to do so was becoming more difficult, because he was  _so_ weak. He hadn't eaten in.. he didn't know how long. He could barely hold his head up anymore. All he had done for the time he was there was whine and sweat. He needed a shower.

Soon he heard the door open, and he smelled food. He slowly raised his head and looked at the light coming into the empty room, and there he was.

Louis walked in with a plate of food and a drink. He turned on the same lamp that he did the other day, and Harry whined, closing his eyes tightly.

"Sorry for getting upset with you love," Louis whispered. He set the plate down on the floor and he crouched, beginning to untie Harry's legs. 

Harry wanted to ask Louis what he was doing, but he was too tired and too weak to even say anything at all. 

Louis completely untied Harry, lifting him up and over his shoulder. Harry whined once again.

"Shh," Louis whispered. He hummed to himself as he carried Harry out of the dark room. 

Harry weakly gripped onto the back of Louis shirt, balling it up into his fist.

He had no idea what was going on.

-

Harry doesn't really remember how he got on Louis' bed, or how his clothes got changed, but when he woke up, he knew he felt a lot better than he did before. He was in a soft bed and he was lying on top of the covers. He rolled over onto his stomach slowly, and he pressed himself up into a cobra pose, his back popping multiple times. 

"Fuck," he whispered, plopping back down to his stomach. This bed wasn't his, but it sure was comfortable. He inhaled the scent of the pale white sheet he was lying on, slowly rubbing his the pads of his fingers on the soft fabric. 

And then it hit him. His eyes shot open and he sat up slowly. Where was Louis?

He quietly got up from the bed, tip-toeing over to the door of the room he was in. He looked out of the room, left and right. His socked feet were silent on the wooden floor of the mysterious house he was in. 

He peeked around every corner and got lost a couple of times. Then he saw the front door, and thank god he finally found that damned door.

Harry looked left and right before taking in a slow breath. He began to sprint.

Harry quickly fondled with the golden door knob, unlocking it, opening the door, and running out. He was free. 

The sunlight blinded him for a few seconds, but he sure as hell wasn't gonna stop to let his eyes adjust.

Harry ran, tripping slightly a couple of times.

After he had ran about the length of half of a football field, he felt a sharp sting in the back of his thigh. His running became slower, and everything fell silent except for his own breath ringing in his ears. He stopped when he couldn't run anymore, falling to his knees and reaching behind himself. He pulled out what had caused the stinging sensation, and let out a long sigh as he realized what had happened. He clutched the dart in his hand before everything went black.

 

\---

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was trash, but I wanted to get this in there by itself because the next chapter is gonna be longgggg. It may take me a couple of days to get it up, but don't worry, I won't forget. :) Thank you for reading!


	5. four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised a long chapter but this one is short, because we're already close to the end. :): There will probably be two or three more chapters and that's it. I can't decide how to separate the chapters so some may be really long or as short as this one. Just don't listen to me when I say how the next chapter is gonna be because it'll probably change. Love you guys.  
> Proof-reading later. x

**November 4th, 2015**

**2:46 A.M.**

 

Harry woke up to from the sound of light sniffles to his right. His long lashes fluttered as his eyes opened and the first thing he saw was the same old ceiling he had been seeing for... He didn't know how long. But now he was on a bed, and it seemed to be mobile, because Harry never noticed it before. He assumed Louis had rolled him in here, well, tied him up to the bed,  _then_ rolled him in here. He felt a slight pressure on his wrists and ankles, signalling he was bound to the bed. He could've struggled to try and get free again, but Harry knew there was no point. Louis was smarter than him, and he was stronger than him mentally. Louis would always be smarter and stronger than Harry.

When he completely opened his eyes, he scanned the room for the sound that woke him, and he found it. Louis was sitting in a chair beside his little bed, his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. Silent tears were rolling down his cheeks.

Harry looked back up at the ceiling before slowly closing his eyes again. 

"You awake?" The voice didn't sound like Louis', but Harry knew it belonged to him. His eyes found Louis', and he nodded to him. "Yeah,"

Louis nodded back. "Are you hungry or anything?" Was he kidding? Harry did  _not_ want anything else on his already upset stomach, so he shook his head in response.

Louis nodded again.

He heard Louis sniffle again and saw him wipe under his eyes with his index finger.

"Why are you crying?" Harry mumbled. He didn't know why he was concerned, but he was. Maybe because all he saw when he looked at Louis was the sweet little bartender he had seen almost every day of his week, instead of the psycho he actually was.

"Doesn't matter," he said, standing up from his chair. He began to pace. 

"Tell me," Harry said, never taking his eyes off of his kidnapper.

Louis stopped at the foot of the bed and placed his hands on Harry's ankles, his red and puffy eyes looking deep into Harry's glossy ones.

"You have no idea how much I love you." Louis began. Harry shook his head.

"You don't-" he was cut off.

"Bullshit!" Louis shouted, making Harry jump slightly. "Bull-fucking-shit. Like I said, you have no idea," Tears started flowing down his cheeks again, and he resumed his pacing.

"I'm nothing like your friends Harry. I'm not gonna treat you like shit," Louis rambled, but that confused Harry.

"What? My.. My friends treat me great." Harry said, his voice now soft. Louis laughed.

"Are you kidding me?" He said, his voice getting a higher pitch than usual. "If you think what they do to you is good, then you've never experienced anything that's  _actually good_ ," Louis snapped. That angered Harry, and he felt his face getting hot.

"Don't fucking talk about my friends like that. You have no idea what you're talking about. You don't know shit about my life," Harry snapped back, his fists curling into balls.

Louis laughed again sarcastically, his shoulders bouncing up and down a couple of times. "Oh, but, again, that's where you're very wrong, lovely," Louis' voice got softer as he stepped closer to Harry's upper half. He leaned closer down to Harry's face causing Harry to shift backwards slightly. "I know  _everything_ ," 

Harry couldn't respond. His words caught in his throat, and he began to sweat. Louis took that as an opportunity to continue.

"I know that when you had your 20th birthday, they all forgot, and  _I_ sent you a card and some flowers." Louis shrugged. His pacing became more prominent. "I know that they, all fucking three of them, went out to dinner that same night and didn't even invite you," Louis finally made eye contact with Harry again, pausing his strides so it wouldn't be hard for Harry to focus on him. "I know they make you feel like you're not important. I know they make you feel like you'd be happier if you were by yourself rather than hanging out with them." Louis stepped close to Harry's face, leaning down so that Harry could easily feel Louis' cold, minty breath encompass him, "And I know that you wish you had  _anyone_ that would treat you the way you want to be treated." He whispered.

Harry was frozen in place, his eyes locked to Louis', and honestly, he was terrified. And it was all because Louis was  _right. God, he was so right._ Everything that Louis had said to him was so _accurate_ that it made him sick to his stomach. He had put off the feeling for so long and he was sick of it. Louis was so damn right.

"Am I right?" Louis asked, standing back up straight and raising his eyebrows slightly. 

Harry couldn't speak, he just held his mouth open slightly just  _hoping_ words would come out.

They never did.

"Thought so," Louis hummed, sighing and plopping down in the chair beside of Harry's bed. He ran his hands through his already messy hair and tipped his head back. Harry didn't really know why Louis did that, but he couldn't look away from him. His eyes were glued to the mess in front of him.

A feeling washed over him that made him so uncomfortable but so relieved at the same time. It was feeling of safeness. He felt  _safe_ in the binds of his _kidnapper_. He felt as though he was with someone who had known him since birth. And maybe Harry was just in need of someone who made him feel like he actually mattered, and this was the closest option. Maybe Harry was just tired of being left out of everything and feeling like he wasn't important to his  _best friends_. But he knew what he wanted, and it was right in front of him. Harry sucked in a breath before allowing a tear to roll down his cheek.

Louis was there in less than a second to wipe it away. He kept his hand on Harry's cheek. "I'm not going to treat you like that. I finally have you all to myself to show you what it's like to be loved. You just have to let me and stop fighting it off." he cooed. Harry couldn't look away from Louis.

It made him sick how  _safe_ he felt. Louis looked into Harry's watery eyes and he kept lightly stroking his cheek.

"No matter how much you want to leave, no matter how much you want to get out of this place, I'm not going to let you. I love you too much."

"I... I don't think I want to leave.."

 

\--

 

**November 7th, 2015**

**7:18 P.M.**

 

It had been three days or so, and Harry was already getting used to the routine that Louis made out for him. They would wake up and Louis would fix breakfast, they would watch TV while they ate, Louis would call some of his staff to make sure everything was going correctly at the bar, Harry would text Liam or Zayn letting them know he was okay, even though Louis had made him realize that they weren't even his friends, and then Louis would put Harry back downstairs, hugging him goodnight, and every night Harry would hold on a little longer and hug him a little tighter. 

And he understood. He wanted Louis to trust him. He wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. He had no reason to. 

Louis treated him like a king, and he loved it. Despite the fact that Louis locked him away every night, he was okay. He was somewhat happy and becoming happier by the day. He wanted to be here.

His hatred for his "friends" grew every day. How could they treat him like that? He deserved better. He deserved to be treated the way Louis treated him. He would much rather have that, he thought.

Thoughts swam through his head as he lay in his bed at night, every night, about the people in his life, about the ones who wanted in it and the ones he didn't, and the first list kept getting shorter and shorter as the nights passed. It was this night when his list came to be not even a list, but one single name. 

_Louis._

And he thinks he loves him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long time between updates, I've been pretty busy. I've decided this is going to be the last chapter, and there will be an epilogue. Remember it's a short story. :) Love you guys.

**November 10th, 2015**

**10:19 P.M.**

 

"So, why again do you not want to hang out with us?" Zayn's voice was paranoid. After all, he hadn't spoken to Harry on the phone in a while. In person? He didn't know how long.

"Zayn, I just called to say I probably won't see you for a while." Harry whispered. The tears continued to stream down his face, but Louis made sure to tell Harry that he better not let Zayn know he was crying. Louis thought Harry was doing a swell job. With a smile, he pressed the blade deeper into Harry's neck. 

Harry gulped.

"But I  _already_ haven't seen you in a 'while' Haz. Please just come home. We can bake and watch movies and I'll tell Li to..-" 

Harry closed his eyes tightly and squeezed his knuckles tight around his phone. Harry knew he would much rather be at Liam and Zayn's house, watching movies and eating popcorn and telling each other stupid jokes rather than where he was now: sitting on a cold floor in his boxer briefs and nothing else, his hands and ankles tied, and the sharp side of a knife pressed to his neck. He kept his eyes closed and tried to calm his trembling body. He wasn't successful.

The past few days for Harry had been a nightmare. Mainly because Louis was in love with him one minute and wanted to kill him the next. Harry's eyes opened and he examined the bruises on is almost-naked body; there was one on his wrist from Louis grabbing him too hard, a few on his stomach from.. he couldn't remember, and he knew he had a black eye, since it would barely open.

He hadn't looked into a mirror in days.

What's worse about the whole situation is that Harry truly thought he loved Louis. He was convincing. 

Harry stayed silent as he tuned back into Zayn's voice, and he was speaking of something about tomorrow and something about a new movie. He loved Zayn, and missed both of them. 

"Please Haz?" Zayn's voice said on the other line. 

"What?" Harry whispered. Zayn probably didn't hear him. "I.. Zayn, I..." Harry felt the blade press deeper into his skin, as in a silent 'hurry up' from Louis. 

He couldn't take it anymore. Harry flicked his head backward one hard time, butting Louis right in the face with it. He rolled away Louis and began untying the rope around his ankles, the phone pressed to his ear with his shoulder.

"Zayn. Listen to me." Harry spoke quickly, his voice cracking. "You /have/ to get him. His name is Louis Tomlinson. He has me hostage. I don't know where I am, I've only been outside once, there's a big tree in the yard to the left of the house, big, long driveway. Please. He's probably going to kill me, but you gotta find him Zayn, promise me," Harry had never spoke so fast before. "Louis Tomlinson." He repeated slowly, finally untying his ankles. "I love you," he whispered before he slid his phone in the crotch of his underwear.

He stood up quickly, but as he did, there was a sharp pain in his calf, and he screamed and tumbled back down to the floor. He looked back and saw a bloody-nosed Louis holding the knife deep in his leg. "You're going to regret that," he grumbled, pulling the knife toward himself while it was still in the back of Harry's leg. A loud yelp filled the room.

Louis stood up and walked over to Harry, kicking him over so he was on his back. Harry held his leg up in the air, his whole body trembling in fear and pain. Louis grabbed the bottom of Harry's foot and the knife in each hand, and he ripped the knife out, earning another loud scream from Harry. 

"Oh, I love it!" Louis said loudly over Harry's screams. He laughed as Harry's blood from the knife dripped onto his hand. 

He stood over the top of Harry, straddling him. He sat down on Harry's waist and held the bloody knife point at the base of Harry's neck. 

"This," Louis hissed, pressing the point into Harry's neck, not enough to break the skin. " _This_ is how you make me feel. Every day. It doesn't feel good does it?" Louis asked, making Harry choke out a pained 'no'. 

Louis grinned at that, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. "Now," Louis spoke slowly, putting the blade to his neck, "I'm going to show you how you made me feel when you tried to run away from me. Why would you run away from someone who loves you so much?" Louis pressed the sharp side down into Harry's neck, making it harder to breathe for Harry.

"You're fucking sick," Harry croaked, his eyes closing slightly. "Die."

Louis squinted, then a smirk came to his face, but it fell within a couple of seconds. "Oh, but Harry, you've already killed me, love." he said with a blank face. Harry gulped, but he was ready.

He sent a silent prayer to someone he didn't believe in for Zayn and Liam's safety, for Niall's safety even, and he prayed that Louis wouldn't get to them. He closed his eyes as he felt a sharp pain twinge around his neck.

 

\--

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really sucks, and you can probably tell that I was kind of losing interest, but I tried to at least make it interesting. :) Thank you for reading!


	7. epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. :( Thank you to all the readers for staying with me through the whole short story. I love you guys! I'm brainstorming today so hopefully I'll be starting an actual fanfic soon. Stay posted. :)

**November 29th, 2015**

**3:12 P.M.**

 

"How is he?" Zayn said softly, walking back into the room with coffee in his hands. He wanted to be awake if Harry ever woke up, of course. No. _When_ he woke up. Not if.

"The same," Niall's voice was calm. He sat in a big chair beside Harry's bed, Harry's limp hand in his. He had his head rested on Harry's mattress while he struggled to stay awake. Taking this much blood out of his arm each day was really starting to get to him, but Harry was worth it, he thought. 

Zayn sat in his usual chair and sighed, looking up at the TV. "I really hope they find this guy," Zayn whispered. Niall sighed, in response, silently agreeing with Zayn. They had had this conversation at least ten times already. "I promised him.. They have to find him," Zayn was talking to himself more than Niall now. 

He held his head in his hands after he set his coffee down. "How much longer are they going to keep this up?" Zayn hummed into his hands.

Niall wished he wouldn't talk so much. They were polar opposites in a crisis. 

"Few more days. Maybe a week," Niall mumbled, squeezing Harry's IV'd hand gently. "Not long enough,"

"Right," Zayn agreed. He was heartbroken when the police found Harry lying in a ditch basically naked, his throat slit open, and his leg bleeding out. They had no idea how he got there or where this Louis Tomlinson guy was. Harry was dead, for sure, he thought. He basically  _is_ dead right now. With Niall having to donate blood to Harry every day, they didn't know how much longer they could keep it up. It had been two weeks already.

After a few minutes of silence that Niall was definitely enjoying, Liam opened the door quietly, his arms full of food. It was from the restaurant Harry's mum owned.

"Anne said she would be back after her shift, and to call her if anything happens," Liam whispered, like he was going to wake Harry. Only he wasn't asleep, he was in a coma, and normal sounds definitely wouldn't wake him. Liam could pretend though. 

"When." Niall said softly, and Liam nodded. "When." he repeated. 

Niall gets upset when someone says the words 'if' and 'Harry' and 'wakes' in the same sentence.

Niall sat up off of Harry's mattress for the first time since this morning and he breathed in deeply as he did. Liam handed him the food he requested and suddenly he didn't want to eat. He felt  _guilty_ for eating. Especially while Harry lay in front of him being fed by a tube. He remembered how he used to love watching Harry eat; loved how his jaw would tighten and how he would hum when he tasted something good. Niall sat the food on the table silently.

Zayn and Liam understood, and they didn't protest. 

 

\--

 

**December 5th, 2015**

**8:15 P.M.**

 

It had been almost a week later when had Harry woken up, his first words being, "If you do it like that, you're never going to get it open." It was the weakest voice Niall had ever heard but if those were the last words he would ever hear, he decided he could die happy then. He ended up dropping the jar of pickles on the floor anyway before he rushed to push the call button for the nurse.

"He's awake." was all he could say as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Happy and sad tears. Happy tears because, well fuck, after three plus weeks Harry was  _talking_ to him. Sad tears because Harry was pale, his lips were dry and cracked, his neck was taped, and his eyes were barely open. Niall sat down on the bed beside of poor Harry and placed a hand on his cold cheek. "Hi," he whispered, smiling through his tears. He leaned up and pressed his forehead to Harry's. Harry didn't know what was going on at the moment, he knew he was in major pain, but he accepted Niall being there and kept his eyes closed when Niall leaned into him.

It took the nurses two minutes to get there, and they politely asked Niall to move. He happily obliged, for he knew they were there to help him. 

Niall stepped back and quickly called everyone he knew, letting them know the news. Anne, Zayn, and Liam were on their way in seconds.

"Can you talk to me Harry?" One of the nurses asked while multitasking, removing some tubes while checking his vitals. 

"Yeah," Harry said, his voice was pitiful. Niall wondered if the cut had permanently damaged Harry's voice at all. "I can talk,"

"How are you feeling?" The other nurse asked as she jotted something down on a clipboard. Niall stared from the corner of the room.

"I'm in pain. My leg hurts. Why does my leg hurt?" The nurses stayed silent for a moment, continuing to check what they needed to check. 

"We'll get you some pain medicine honey, okay?" The first nurse said. Harry nodded very slightly, okay with the fact that they hadn't answered his question. It was paining him to speak anyway.

Niall didn't realize he had his mouth covered until he felt a tear press into the skin on his palm.

 

-

 

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I _missed_ you."

 

\--

 

**December 7th, 2015**

**12:22 P.M.**

 

"So, they still haven't found him?" Harry's extremely, permanently weakened voice asked, Niall sliding a slice of orange into his mouth after he spoke. Harry chewed slowly. He was still getting used to eating actual food again.

Zayn shook his head slowly. "They have  _so_ many leads. But every time they get close, his course changes," he whispered, his chin in his hands and his elbows on his knees.

Harry nodded lightly, opening his mouth for Niall to feed him more. He chewed again.

"I'm so sorry, I promised you we'd-" Harry cut him off.

"Hey," he spoke, orange slice still in his mouth. "It's okay. It's not over yet. They're still looking for him." he said after swallowing. "I thought he was going to kill me, Zayn. I would probably be dead right now if you hadn't called when you did," Harry gave Zayn a reassuring look, and that made Zayn smile.

"I love you," Zayn said, reaching up and grabbing Harry's hand. Harry happily took it.

"I love  _you_ Zayn. I love all three of you guys. And it makes me sick that he made me feel as though I never wanted to see you all again," Harry said, looking down at the IV in the back of his hand. Niall offered him another slice of orange and he took it, chewing extra slowly this time.

"Well, I don't quite think that's the reason you didn't want to see me again," Niall said, a small smile pulling at his lips. Harry smiled too.

"Let's not talk about that, okay?" He said, looking into his lover's eyes. Niall nodded.

"Well, I dunno about you, but I'm starving," Liam said to Zayn. Zayn nodded. "Niall, you want anything?" Zayn asked, standing to his feet.

"Yeah, just get me whatever you get," Niall hummed, not taking his eyes off of Harry. Harry did the same. 

Liam and Zayn kissed Harry's forehead before promising they would be back soon, and to not 'do anything we wouldn't do'. Niall and Harry both smiled at that.

Once the room was empty besides the two of them, Niall kissed Harry softly on the lips. Harry sighed.

"I love you," Niall hummed, gliding his thumb across the younger lad's cheek. "I'm so happy you're awake."

Harry didn't look away from Niall's eyes. "Thank you for staying here," Harry whispered weakly. Niall kissed his cheek.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," he said, examining all of the features of Harry's face. Niall laughed to himself. "Except right now. Right now I'd love to be in the loo takin' a piss," That made Harry smile.

"Go ahead," he whispered. Niall kissed his forehead before standing up and walking to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Harry watched as the door closed and he sighed. His head was filled with jumbling thoughts but he wasn't thinking at all at the same time. He looked out the window to the cloudy day and sighed, wishing he could get up and walk over to it. He was jerked out of his thoughts when his room's phone rang. Probably his mum again. Harry struggled to reach it but he finally did, lifting it to his ear. "Hello?" he tried to speak as loud as he could, since his mum complained about not being able to hear him clearly earlier this morning.

"Hello love!" the voice called. Harry frowned. It kind of sounded like Liam, but not quite. 

"Hi, who is this?" Harry asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Ouch. Don't even recognize the voice of the love of your life." The voice said, sounding hurt.

Harry frowned deeper. "Who is this?" He asked again, gripping tighter to the phone. "It's not hard to say your name,"

"You would know, wouldn't you love?"

Harry's stomach dropped.

His heart pounded until he could hear it in his ears. His stomach felt like it was going to explode or catch on fire, one. His hands began to shake.

_Louis._

"Listen, I'm sorry I haven't come to visit you. I'm kind of being silently chased right now." Louis laughed. Harry wanted to throw up, but he couldn't move. Not one muscle.

"But I  _promise_ I'll see you soon. One way or another," the familiar voice rang into Harry's ears like someone had shot a gun, right next to his ear.

"Hmm. Guess you're not wanting to speak today. That's alright," Louis said cheerily. "I'll see you soon anyway. Oh, baby, don't forget to look pretty for me when I come get you, okay? We're going somewhere special." 

Tears were silently flowing down Harry's cheeks. His mouth hung open slightly, like he wanted to speak, but he couldn't. He was frozen.

"I love you, Harry Styles. I'll see you very soon." 

 

_Click._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, especially this far! I love you guys!


End file.
